An inkjet printer performs borderless printing for forming an image on the entire surface of a sheet as a recording medium without leaving a margin on the peripheral edge part thereof (for example, JP-A-2007-55059). In borderless printing, in order to eject ink drops without leaving a margin on the peripheral edge part of a sheet, ink drops are also ejected in excess to the outside of the peripheral edge part of the sheet. Accordingly, for reducing or preventing the ink drops ejected to the outside of the sheet staining the back surface of the sheet and the like, there is provided an ink absorber in a platen that supports the sheet. Thus, the ink drops ejected to the outside of the sheet directly land on the ink absorber to be absorbed inside thereof.
Meanwhile, for a user who has a preference for photographic printing, there are many opportunities to perform borderless printing, and thus the amount of ink to land on the ink absorber is large. Therefore, from this point of view, it is advantageous that the ink absorber has a higher absorption rate (opening ratio). However, the ink retaining force weakens as the absorption rate of the ink absorber is increased, so that there is a possibility that the ink leaked out therefrom may stain the interior of a printer housing.